


My brother fought is my mother

by Chadaarmy1993



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Top Monkey D dragon bottom akainu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadaarmy1993/pseuds/Chadaarmy1993
Summary: Akainu's mother Luffy
Relationships: monkey D Dragon akinu monkey D luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Are you serious his father is Monkey D Dragon  
So Luffy is my son  
That prankster told me that my son died when he was born  
How can my son be a filthy pirate


	2. Chapter 2

17 years ago 

Please stop No blame for me if my brother is a pirate or not Please don't rape me Think of me like your sister aki pleads with dragon to stay away from her and not to rape her But dragon's cold heart did not care for her and he continued his hideous crime ignoring the poor's screams 

After 9 months 

Your son died this is what dragon said to the poor aki who collapsed with the one who collapsed in tears and her joy at the death of her older brother King of the Pirates was not completed because of the death of her young son who was pregnant with him for nine months waiting impatiently for his birth

After 4 months 

Aki left the revolutionary base and joined the navy with the intention of revenge after she asked ivankov to turn her into a man on the condition that he did not know dragon so that ivankov would carry out her order

10 years ago 

Roger and aki grew up in a wealthy family without a mother lost with their son’s cruel wife and uninterested father who follows his sexual desires and one day a big fire broke out in intent to kill Roger and Aki had it not been for a strange man they wouldn't have lived But for everything in return the man was in exchange for Aki's virginity which roger agreed to without hesitation and thus generated Acai's hatred towards roger and the worst was that roger left her with that man to start his journey to become a pirate who promised her that he was who promised her to return to her

Two years passed by three years and roger had not returned and aki decided to flee under her hatred for her elder brother

After aki escaped from that man she received a shocking news from her older brother one of the most famous pirates and decided to take revenge on him by becoming a marine

To be continued


End file.
